<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A List of Questions by IvyCpher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466330">A List of Questions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher'>IvyCpher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Questions, Snakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finds himself obsessed with learning more about Janus' snake-like characteristics. Janus answers all of his questions on the topic, but he only answers one a day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A List of Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Thomas’ logical side, it was easy to say that Logan loved learning. Amassing knowledge on subjects that interested him was one of his favourite things to do, and as of late, there was one subject that Logan was interested in far more than the rest. That subject was Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though visually obvious that Janus possessed some snake-like qualities, his scales and right eye mostly. Logan couldn’t help but wonder what other serpent-like qualities Janus possessed and how they coupled with the fact that Janus was supposed to be- more or less, a mirrored version of Thomas, who was a human. The questions and possibilities of Janus’ body and characteristics had been burning in Logan’s brain for what felt like forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, annoyed and embarrassed that he could think of nothing more than Janus, Logan found himself knocking on the deceitful side’s door. When he heard footsteps on the other side of the door, he stopped knocking and took a small step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus opened the door looking tired, “I’m impossibly busy at the moment,” He said, yawning. It was then that Logan noticed that Janus wasn’t in his normal attire, but what could only be classified as ‘comfy clothes’ (as Patton had dubbed them). Janus wore baggy sweatpants and a yellow sweatshirt. His hair was tousled and Logan wondered if he had been settling down for a nap. “Do you need something?” Janus asked after a moment and Logan went pink, realizing that he had just been standing there and staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to study you.” Logan said quickly. He didn’t want to annoy Janus anymore than he probably already did by appearing at his door and saying nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus’ eyes widened and the human half of his face darkened with a blush. “Excuse me?” He crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to study you and your snake-like features if you are consenting.” Logan nodded, trying not to show his excitement. “I don’t know a lot about them- and I would like to learn about them and you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not." Janus said, but despite that, he opened the door more and gestured for Logan to come inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft smile, Logan stepped inside Janus' room and looked around. Nearly everything in the room was a varying shade of grey, except for the few things that were yellow like the comforter on the bed or the throw rug on the floor that were the only colour in the room. Even the large terrarium that sat on Janus' dresser with a two headed, albino python curled up under a heat lamp inside seemed to fit the colour scheme of the room somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After shutting the door, Janus stepped past Logan and sat on his bed looking nervous. "Well," He began, gesturing vaguely, "What would you like to know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flick of his wrist, Logan summoned a blue tablet. "I have all my questions written down actually." He sat next to Janus, leaving nearly a foot of space between them. "But before I start, I would like to know if there is anything you would not want me to ask questions about." He pushed up his glasses. "Things that might make you uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shrugged, a small grin pulling at his lips. "Remus has lived a door down from me for over ten years. If he can't even achieve to make me uncomfortable anymore, I doubt your </span>
  <em>
    <span>studious </span>
  </em>
  <span>questions can. Ask what you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan couldn't help his smile at that. "Wonderful. May I touch your scales?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surely you don't mean the ones on my face?" Asked Janus with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the sarcasm in Janus' voice, his response just made Logan all the more excited. "You mean your scales just don't cover your face?" He sat his notebook down to ball his hands into fists in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if they also covered </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> parts of my body it would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Used to Janus' biting sarcasm, Logan continued on his learning journey. "May I touch them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief hesitation, Janus nodded. Once he did, Logan slowly reached forward and gently touched the side of his face with scales. Janus closed his eyes while Logan carefully touched his face, neither of them speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan said quietly after a moment. "I didn't think they'd be soft."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's called moisturizer." Said Janus, keeping his eyes shut. "You should try it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his hand away from Janus' face, Logan picked up his tablet and pulled a pen from his shirt pocket. "Perhaps I should." He scribbled something down in the notepad that Janus not-so-subtly tried to peek at. "But right now I'm more focused on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting at his lip, Janus quit trying to look at what Logan was writing and sat back down. His hands fidgeted in his lap nervously, "That's flattering, but I think that we've conducted enough research for today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping his head up from his notebook, Logan looked confused. He strained his mind for anything he could've said or done to insult Janus, but couldn't think of anything. "But we just began?" He questioned. "I still have many more questions!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come back tomorrow, I was planning on overthrowing the American government when you came in." Janus stood up and held his hand out to Logan to help him up. "Plus I was just about to take a nap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he took Janus' hand, Logan was immediately pulled off the bed. The movement was so sudden that he didn't have time to prepare for it and ended up falling into Janus' chest. "Will you answer my questions tomorrow then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stumbled with Logan in his arms, but managed to hold on to him so they both wouldn't fall. "I'll answer at least as many questions as I answered today." He said, as Logan detangled himself from him and stood up on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you only answered one!" Insisted Logan as he straightened his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My point exactly." Janus deadpanned. "Now excuse me but it is-" He pulled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt like he had on a watch, but he didn't. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Janus needs a nap time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Astonishing. Well, time really flies with you, Lolo. See you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, what-?" Things were moving so fast for Logan that he didn't completely register what was happening until Janus had literally shoved him out of the room. He felt ruffled, but he also felt good to know that Janus said he could come again the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding his notebook to his chest, Logan turned toward Janus' door. "Thank you for your time!" He said, loud enough that it would be heard through the door. Just as he was turning back to walk away, he heard a muffled, "I'm asleep and can't hear you" from Janus inside his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The obvious lie made Logan smile as he made his way back to his own room to brainstorm the next day's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Logan arrived outside Janus' door at nearly the same time he got there the day before. As soon as he returned to his room the previous day, he had begun to turn over all of his questions in his mind to pick the best one to ask. They all seemed like good questions, but since Janus would only answer one, it was hard to narrow them all down. After a few hours of thinking, Logan had finally picked his next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After only one knock on Janus' door, it was opened. Before Janus could even speak, Logan asked his question. "Are you cold-blooded?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a split second where Janus just looked at Logan with confusion, then he sighed. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you </span>
  </em>
  <span>for asking, Logan, I'm good. How was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>morning?" He asked, stepping aside and letting Logan into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Logan stepped inside. "It was satisfactory." He waited until Janus shut the door and sat on the bed to join him. It clicked that he was expected to make small talk </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked his question. "How was your morning?" He asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus fell backwards onto his bed, "Better now." He shrugged, turning over on his side and propping his face up with his hand. He gestured for Logan to copy him, "What was your question again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to lay on the bed like Janus, Logan wondered briefly why they had to get comfortable like that if Janus was only going to answer one question and send him on his way. "If you were cold-blooded or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling softly, Janus shook his head. "No- Well I am pretty cold-blooded in temperament, but not in the way you mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to hide his disappointment at that answer, Logan nodded. "I suppose even for figments of Thomas' mind that would be a little much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well-" Since Logan's disappointment was obvious, Janus continued. "I'm fairly certain I'm anaemic, however."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Now that is odd considering that Thomas doesn't have anemia, or any other blood disorder." Muttered Logan, bringing his hand up to his chin. "But I doubt there actually is a way to test you, I, or the rest of us in Thomas' mind for any medical issue like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Janus' smile grew. "Thomas also doesn't have scales." He reached up and touched his own face, ignoring the rest of Logan's comment. "You know, you wasted your question and didn't get a good answer… So just this </span>
  <em>
    <span>once," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Janus held up a single finger. "I'll let you ask a second question today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up to meet Janus' eyes, Logan grinned. "You will?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus faked a grimace, "That's really what you want to ask with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>final </span>
  </em>
  <span>question of the day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan's grin melted, "Wait, that's not what I meant." He sputtered quickly. "That's not my question!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Janus reached forward and gently shoved Logan in the arm. He met the other's eyes as he did so, "I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You must learn to take a joke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pursing his lips, Logan exhaled through his nose. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>tried, thank you, but it's incredibly hard when you're unable to tell when someone is making a joke in the first place." He paused, "Do you have fangs or elongated canines? That's my next question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," Appearing caught off guard by Logan's previous statement, Janus retracted his arm and looked at him carefully. "I wouldn't necessarily call them '</span>
  <em>
    <span>fangs</span>
  </em>
  <span>', but," He pulled back his lips and spoke with his teeth together, "I guess they're larger than average."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up some, Logan got a close of a look at Janus' teeth as he could without touching them. Janus' canines were in fact, larger than they normally would be if he were a human. They were slightly longer and thicker than were expected. "Fascinating." Logan muttered, looking at them. Then he pulled away, "Do you ever think of how it is Thomas' religious upbringing that helped shape him and in so us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping his lips, Janus shook his head. "Logan, I was the one who told him to lie about being gay for the longest time. I think I get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, part of that repression was not just due to his religious background but also for the fact that you wanted to keep him safe." Pushing back his hair, Logan inclined his head toward Janus. "But that is not what I was referring to actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Remus was the one who brought it to my attention really." With slight hesitation, Logan continued, "The serpent that tempted Eve in the Garden of Eden. They convinced her to eat the fruit which would let her have the knowledge to tell whether something was good or not and why it was good or not good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his eyebrows, Janus smiled softly. "Logan, are you comparing me to the snake that helped damn mankind? You flatter this simple snake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan raised a hand to stop Janus from talking anymore, "Only partly. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thomas saw lying: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as a bad thing that was going to damn him, that he made the choice to make you the quote, unquote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He made you the snake, subconsciously of course." As he spoke, Logan noticed how Janus gently touched his own face in faint surprise and it made him feel good to educate him on something. "But Thomas also failed to note that the Tree of Knowledge was not just a simple tree of knowledge but one of</span>
  <em>
    <span> good and evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wrote you off as evil without thinking of the good he could learn from you as well, because you, like knowledge, are not just good or bad, but morally grey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Janus met Logan's eyes. He opened his mouth and looked like he was going to say something, but he hesitated. "Your second question is up." He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan had a thought that Janus was going to say something different, but didn't say anything about it. He pushed himself up off the bed and then ran his hands down his shirt, smoothing out any wrinkles it could have gotten from laying down. "Am I invited back tomorrow?" He chanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Janus nodded. It was only when Logan was leaving the room and shutting the door behind him that he spoke, "Same time. Don't be late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's how it continued for two more weeks. Logan would come to Janus’ room at the same time everyday, and was always promptly invited in. He was never allowed to ask more than one question after that day when Janus allowed him two, but that was okay with Logan. He liked the extra time to think of more questions, and it seemed that Janus wasn’t going to stop their meetings until Logan had worked through all of his questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having asked a wide array of questions, Logan found out a great deal about Janus. He found out that Janus in fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>shed his skin, but since his scales didn’t cover his whole body, his shedding wasn’t very often and was closely similar to the peeling of sunburnt skin. He was a bit disappointed to learn that Janus did not speak the fictional language Parseltongue, but his spirits raised when Janus explained that he didn’t have the ability to speak to </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>snakes but just his two headed one, Hermes and Themis. Then after questioning whether or not Janus had a forked tongue, Janus revealed that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a forked tongue and Logan found himself wondering how he had never noticed it before during conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan enjoyed asking his questions, but instead of stifling his curiosity about Janus, they just made him want to know about him. He had begun to think about Janus in ways that did not revolve around his snake qualities, but as his qualities as a person (or a ‘side’ if you wanted to be more accurate). He wanted to know the little, unimportant, and seemingly meaningless things about Janus. Like his opinions on the books Thomas had read, or his favourite artist, or his favourite Disney movie…. Logan wanted to familiarize himself with Janus and he couldn’t fathom why, but he knew that it would be counterproductive to begin asking familiar questions when he had not yet completed his list of questions concerning Janus’ snake-like qualities. So Logan made it his new plan to begin to ask Janus more familiar questions about himself once he finished his list of snake-themed questions, and lucky for Logan he was on his last question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On what would be his 17th day of questioning Janus, Logan was finally ready to ask his final question. In his eagerness, he arrived at Janus' room a bit early, but nonetheless was still granted entry into Janus’ room. As always they convened on the bed, sitting close together with their knees touching. They had steadily begun to sit closer and closer together as the days passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being used to the drill by then, Logan was able to initiate the formality of small talk which Janus liked to follow before being asked any questions. And while at first Logan found it tedious, he had started to like asking Janus about his morning or how he had slept. Small talk gave him the opportunity to talk to Janus in a more familiar atmosphere than when they talked about his serpent-like qualities. “How are Hermes and Themis?” Logan asked, nodding to the snakes’ terrarium on Janus’ dresser on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casting a quick look over at his pets, Janus gave a soft smile. “Good. Whenever you leave they always ask me when you’re coming back.” He laughed softly, averting his eyes for a moment. “They’re usually picky about people, but I am too. I suppose we just have a similar taste when it comes to people we enjoy.” Pausing, Janus bit his lip. “How was the rest of your day after you left yesterday?” He asked after a time when Logan said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear they’re well, they’re a very interesting pet.” Logan nodded. “My evening was well- I must say that since I began talking to you, my interest has piqued on snakes. I spent the majority of last night watching a documentary on them before going to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered,” Janus put his hand to his chest, then he sighed. “I suppose you have another question for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, it’s my last one on this topic actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a second where disappointment was visible on Janus’ face, but it was so quickly gone that Logan figured that he must have imagined it. “Really?” Janus raised a brow, “That’s thankful to know, my afternoons will finally be free again. What is it you’d like to know, Logan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan took in a breath and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. “My first question to you was about your scales.” He said, raising his hands in front of him as he spoke and gesturing vaguely. “You said they didn’t just reside on your face. I wanted to know if I could see the rest of them.” Having finished with his thought, Logan dropped his hands back into his lap. “But if revealing them would make you uncomfortable I under-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you.” Janus spoke, cutting Logan off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan couldn’t mask the excitement in his voice, “Really?” He asked. “You don’t have to if they range in places that you would be uncomfortable showing me.” He added as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shake of his head, Janus stood up. “It’s your final question, might as well make sure your curiosity is properly satisfied, right?” He looked over his shoulder at his door, then quickly back to Logan. “Hold on,” He said, going over to the door and locking it. “If Remus were to come in with me showing you my scales, he would never let me live it down.” Once the door was locked, Janus turned around and walked back to Logan, shifting nervously from foot to foot in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Roman is the same way and finds no greater joy in the world than gabbing about people to an annoying extent.” With a shake of his head, Logan looked up at Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus only gave Logan a tight lipped smile in response. “Are you ready to see them?” He asked quietly, fingering them hem of his sweater. His face was red, but he had stopped rocking and appeared more steady. When Logan nodded in consent, Janus slowly pulled his sweater over his head and threw it on the bed beside Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scales covered Janus’ neck and traveled down his chest and over his shoulder. As they moved down Janus’ body they grew darker and darker in colour and even began to move to the left side of his body. The darkest scales dipped down past his hips, and Logan could only assume that there were more that were hidden by his pants and covered his legs. When Janus’ gave a little turn, similar to the turns people would do to show off their outfits, showing Logan the scales on his back, Logan was overcome with the embarrassing urge to reach out and touch Janus. To touch every single one of his scales, and to more importantly </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just the very thought of doing such a thing turned Logan into a blushing mess and he had to quickly push the thought out of his mind. “They’re… Beautiful.” He whispered, averting his eyes from Janus’ upper half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Logan was too distracted by his increasing number of gay thoughts, he was unable to see that Janus was sporting a blush indentical to his own. “You think so?” Janus asked quietly. He looked over his shoulder at the scales that covered his back and smiled softly. Then he slowly moved forward and sat on Logan’s lap. “If you think that…” He hissed, gently tilting Logan’s chin up so that he would meet his eyes. “Then why do you look away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan couldn’t help how his first reaction of when Janus tilted his chin was to look at his lips. He mumbled something indistinguishable, and found himself unable to look away from Janus even despite the fact that the hold on his chin was tender and would not be hard to break out of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been flattering me more than I think you know, Logan.” Janus sighed, “And I want to know if you actually mean it, because when you don’t look at me it feels like you’re taking a page out of my lying manifesto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t lies!” Logan said louder than he meant to. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>lie, Janus. As Logic, it’s impossible for me to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you’re dealing with out of date facts?” Dropping his hand from Logan’s chin, Janus shook his head. For the first time that day Logan noticed that he looked sad. “What if your ‘logic’ is secretly biased? Or what if there is knowledge that you don’t possess that could change your opinion about me?” He breathed heavily, tears coming to his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Logan struggled to think of something to say. “They weren’t lies, Janus. They aren’t and will never be in any tense or scenario.” He said quietly. “I… Mean every positive thing I have said to and about you… And- I want the opportunity to learn new things about you so I can compliment them too, and not just odd animalistic characteristics, but things </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually about you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” With every word Logan began to speak faster and faster. “Instead of whether or not you have fangs and if they can inject venom, I want to know your favourite type of architecture and your favourite colour. How your like your coffee, your input on various philosophies, what flavour of Crofter’s is your favourite, what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Logan was unable to finish his sentence due to the amazing problem of Janus’ lips on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Janus kissed him, Logan felt like every word he was ever going to speak was taken right from his mouth and all of the air was sucked from his lungs. He could feel Janus’ hot tears on his face and the force of being pulled forward when Janus grabbed his tie and wound it around his fist to deepen their kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then out of nowhere, Janus pulled back. “You really want to know those things, Logan?” He asked, keeping his hold on Logan’s tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though his glasses were smudged and crooked, Logan could see Janus perfectly. He nodded, “All those things and more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no complaints about the fact that I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>a two faced snake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smirked, “Those are just some of the things I love about you.” He kept one of his hands behind him, using it to keep him from falling backwards onto the bed with Janus on him; his other he draped around Janus’ shoulder. “But I’m sure I’ll find more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile broke across Janus’ face and after a small shake of his head he wasted no time in kissing Logan again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know where this idea came from, but I do know that this story is nine whole pages of gay.</p><p>Comments are very much appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>